


Dogs are people too

by in_the_dark_times



Series: Gladdy [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Past Character Death, aw yeah, crazy with the tags, dogdoption, i know gladstone was originally a bulldog but for this story's purposes he looks like redbeard, kind of, sherlock is grumpy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1262305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_the_dark_times/pseuds/in_the_dark_times
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John rescues a pup from the cold and Sherlock has a not so good reaction to their guest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dogs are people too

**Author's Note:**

> I may not be able to post more to this for a little while so in the meantime, yes, this dog will eventually become Gladstone. Please, if you have a suggestion or a comment for me, I'd love to hear it. Comment! Enjoy!

Sherlock was sitting cross legged on the sofa pointing out how the child on Jeremy Kyle was obviously not that bonehead's offspring when John entered the flat. 

Sherlock didn't even bother to look up when his blogger came in until he heard a quiet whimper. In John's arms was a small reddish brown, mixed breed dog with the saddest look in his eyes anyone had ever seen. The dog had clumps of ice stuck to his paws and belly and he was shaking, presumably from the cold.

Sherlock's eyes widened and he stood from the sofa clumsily taking a few steps away from John.   
"Where did you get that?" He asked while trying to keep his voice reasonably steady.

John squinted at him.  
"He was shivering on the street and he doesn't have tags. What was I supposed to do? Leave him there to die?"

Sherlock closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  
"How long is it going to be here?...."

John scoffed at him.   
"Firstly Sherlock, HE. He's a he not an it. Dogs are people too....and secondly, I stopped by the pound and they said if anybody came round asking about him they'd ring me but they're horribly overcrowded this time of year. They didn't have space for him so...I volunteered to take him in, at least until someone wants him back."

Sherlock opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. Instead, he brushed past John and their guest and practically dove into his bedroom. He shut the door as calmly as possible and murmured through the wood, "Just let me know when it....he, is gone."

\------------

John ignored Sherlock's odd response to the dog. After all, it was pretty hard to say what was and wasn't odd coming from Sherlock. Maybe he just wasn't a dog person. Yeah, that was probably it. He seems more like a cat person, probably preferring something as cold and emotionally distant as himself.

John poured some dog chow that he'd picked up down the road into a cereal bowl and presented it to the dog.  
"There you are sir." He said and sat on his knees behind the bowl. The dog seemed to look him straight in the eyes to see if the man was trustworthy. He apparently was, because the food was being wolfed down seconds later.

John grinned and patted the canine on top of his head.  
"Oh yeah, we'll get on just fine. Just stay out of that curly haired grump's way for awhile."


End file.
